Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for automatically catch and kill a plurality of rats at the same place in a consecutive manner.
One conventional rat killing device comprises a box containing water, and a shut-off plate arranged in the water for movement between opened and closed positions so that a rat entrapped in the water is prevented from coming up to the surface of the water, thereby drowning the rat to death. However, this conventional rat killing device is rather complicated in construction so that the shut-off plate often fails to operate properly. Thus, this device can not drown the entrapped rat to death without fail.